Mémoire
by Bymeha
Summary: Un an. Un an qu'il est enfermé ici, avec sa peine, sa douleur, ses questions. Un an, depuis qu'on lui a annoncé la disparition de l'équipe Tenroujima. Un an, qu'il a dût attendre pour enfin retrouver la mémoire ; un an pour se souvenir de toutes les atrocités qu'il a pût commettre. OS concentré sur Gérard lorsqu'il apprend la perte d'Erza et qu'il recouvre la mémoire. Label SPPS !


Coucou tout le monde ! :)

Aujourd'hui, je vous offre un OS écrit en faveur de la **SPPS** sur le personnage de **Gérard Fernandez**. Quelque chose d'assez triste - vous me connaissez - mais qui ma foi, lui va plutôt bien. Enfin enfin, je vous laisse en décider.

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à nous rejoindre, qu'il s'agisse de la **communauté** du site ou du **forum**. N'hésitez pas à passer sur celui-ci, le lien est disponible sur mon profil !

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

**Chronologie :** Pendant l'arc Tenroû, puis au cours de l'ellipse des 7 ans.

**Genre :** Drama/Angst

**Rating :** K+

**Personnages : **Gérard Fernandez ( Jellal si vous préferez, ou encore Gérald ), Ultear, Medly.

**Pairing :** Pas mal de sous-entendus de Gerza.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Il l'avait sentit à l'instant même où c'était arrivé, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

« Erza ! »

Un des gardiens s'était approché de la cellule, intrigué. Dans celle-ci, le prisonnier qui y vivait, à savoir un jeune homme amaigri à la chevelure désordonnée de couleur bleue et dont le visage portait une étrange marque rouge — un tatouage ou une marque de naissance, impossible de le savoir — s'agitait étrangement bien plus qu'à l'accoutumée, lui qui était d'ordinaire si passif — trop, même, peut-être l'un des seuls à ne pas réclamer de nourriture lorsqu'on lui en privait, à ne pas crier lorsque ses geôliers s'amusaient à le malmener.

L'observant se tortiller encore un peu, sa main crispée sur sa poitrine, le gardien finit par hausser les épaules et retourna calmer un autre résident, agacé par les cris et insultes qu'ils crachait constamment à la figure de ses collègues. Après tout, celui-là n'avait pas l'air de tant souffrir, puisqu'il ne criait pas. Simple et bête pensée que celle-ci ; mais c'était comme ça, il n'y pouvait rien.

En vérité, Gérard s'était cru mourir.

« Erza... »

Une angoisse plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait pût ressentir auparavant lui enserra douloureusement le cœur, qui pulsait avec frénésie dans sa poitrine en diffusant lentement une peur qui lui glaça le sang et l'emplit d'effroi. Qu'était-ce donc, à l'instant ?

_« Erza »_

C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, tout ce qu'il avait à l'esprit.

« Erza ! », souffla-t-il à nouveau en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, les larmes venant perler à ses yeux verts.

Il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Sans savoir pourquoi ou comment il pouvait le savoir, le sentir, même. Il le _savait_ ; c'était là, dans sa tête, dans son cœur.

Cette sensation dura encore quelques minutes ; il avait peur, d'une peur dont il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle provenait véritablement de lui, peur parce qu'il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait le mettre dans cet état, ce qui pourrait mettre Erza dans cet état. Il avait peur pour Erza, _avec_ Erza.

La simple pensée qu'Erza puisse perdre lui était impossible. Et pourtant, il avait ressentit une frayeur du même genre, quelques heures à peine plus tôt.

Gérard fixa le sol, incrédule. Erza ne pouvait pas mourir. Erza était la personne la plus gentille, la plus courageuse, la plus forte — et sûrement la plus belle — qu'il connaisse. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas elle. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable, impossible, irréalisable.

Un monde sans Erza, ce n'était plus un monde du tout. Un monde sans Erza, ce serait comme un monde sans couleur, un monde sans courage, sans pureté, sans bonté.

Si Erza venait à disparaître, sa vie n'en vaudrait plus la peine, Gérard en était conscient. S'il n'y avait pas eut Erza, il ne serait plus tout à fait Gérard — rien qu'une coquille vide, vide de convictions, vide de souvenirs, vide d'émotions.

Vide.

Sans savoir pourquoi, la simple évocation de son nom éveillait en lui milles et une douceurs, le souvenir d'une tendresse infinie et d'une chaleur accueillante, l'image même de la pureté incarnée : Erza Scarlett.

Il lui avait donné un nom, elle lui avait donné des souvenirs. Il lui avait offert de l'espoir, elle lui avait apprit l'amour en retour. Il s'était perdu en chemin, sans même un passé, un souvenir à se référer ; il ne lui restait qu'Erza. Erza, sa douceur, sa confiance, sa chaleur, son amour — juste Erza.

Elle aurait pût lui en vouloir. Le rejeter, lui faire du mal, le tuer, même — mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Erza l'avait aidé. Erza l'avait défendu, protégé. Erza lui avait montré le chemin à prendre, celui qu'elle avait elle-même choisit des années plus tôt. Elle lui avait tendu la main ; et elle l'avait aimé avec toute la sincérité du monde, malgré tout.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes, une plainte silencieuse s'échappant de sa bouche ouverte dans une grimace de douleur qui en déformait presque les traits de son visage.

Erza ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne devait pas mourir — et il ne voulait pas qu'elle meure.

Parce qu'il le savait, parce que c'était tout bonnement évident ; sans Erza, il ne sera plus Gérard. Sans Erza, il ne sera plus rien.

Plus rien.

Et puis tout s'était arrêté aussi vite que c'était arrivé, avec aussi peu d'explications. Tapi tout contre la paroi de lacrima de sa cellule, Gérard ne parvenait néanmoins pas à se détendre, les muscles encore tendus et un bourdonnement incessant grondant dans sa tête jusqu'à le rendre incapable de percevoir autre chose. La peur le paralysait complètement.

Le silence finit par retomber, sous le regard presque désolé du gardien de prison qui regarda le jeune homme reprendre une respiration normale, tout en observant frénétiquement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il s'interrogea un moment : Que fallait-il à un homme d'ordinaire si passif pour que dans ses yeux brille cette lueur de profonde inquiétude ?

Il finit par hausser les épaules, laissant un Gérard perdu dans sa cellule. Le prisonnier observa encore les alentours qui lui paraissaient étrangement flous avant de se réinstaller contre la paroi du lacrima, une fine pellicule de sueur apparaissant sur les muscles saillants de son torse visiblement amaigri. Et le triste quotidien auquel il s'était habitué reprit son cours le plus simplement du monde, avec les cris et gémissements des prisonniers, les grésillements de l'énergie qui allait et venait dans les parois de lacryma, le mouvement circulaire et répétitif des caméras de surveillance, celui des gardes postés devant les cellules...

Et pourtant, quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Il en était certain.

Il était arrivé quelque chose à Erza. Et personne ne pourrait lui enlever cette certitude de la tête.

* * *

Gérard s'était douté de quelque chose. Il l'avait senti, et ce pressentiment avait refusé de s'en aller depuis l'instant même où ce vide dans sa poitrine s'était creusé, où les remords qu'il avait put refouler étaient remontés.

Les mots avaient été dits, comme ça, avec une simplicité déconcertante, une nonchalance qu'il ne comprenait pas. Même la note de tristesse qu'il avait perçut dans la voix qui avait annoncé ce qu'il redoutait tant avait parût fausse, tellement minime à côté de ce qu'il avait put ressentir.

_**« Fairy Tail… Examen de rang S… Membres disparus… Attaque d'Acnologia… Annihilation complète de l'île… Recherches infructueuses… »**_

Les autres prisonniers n'avaient jeté qu'un bref regard à la lacrimavision qui trônait au centre de la salle de détente des prisonniers, suffisamment en hauteur pour ne pas être endommagée. Puis il étaient retournés vaquer à leurs occupations, qu'il s'agisse de parler, de manger, ou simplement de se dégourdir les jambes.

Lui, il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de la projection, les battements de son cœur qui rebondissait dans sa poitrine se faisant plus douloureux à chaque image, chaque son, chaque mot, éveillant en lui ce pressentiment — cette certitude — dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser, la mauvaise et tragique nouvelle qu'elle annonçait et qu'il ne voulait pas accepter.

_Et pourtant._

Des portraits de chaque membre disparus avaient défilé à l'écran, avec leur noms en dessous. Gérard avait pût identifier quelques membres, dont Grey, Lucy, le petit chat bleu qui les accompagnait — Happy — avec toujours ces mêmes mots, si froids, si lourds.

_**« … Portés disparus… Aucun corps retrouvé… »**_

Le prisonnier s'était inconsciemment raccroché à la barrière d'un escalier, ses jambes se faisant soudain tremblantes.

**_« Natsu Dragneel, porté disparu. Aucun corps retrouvé. »_**

Le portrait d'un Natsu souriant était apparu.

S'il ne s'était pas accroché de toute ses forces à la rambarde de marbre, sûrement serait-il tombé au sol, le souffle coupé. Blême, Gérard regardait la série d'images représentant le Dragon Slayer défiler, l'esprit vide — vide de sens, vide d'espoir, vide de vie.

Natsu Dragneel. Natsu et son courage, Natsu et son sourire, son cœur si grand, si pur. Natsu et son dévouement, Natsu et sa force, la puissance avec laquelle il protégeait ses amis — ses chers amis.

Natsu qui l'avait défendu, combien même il aurait pût faire un mal incommensurable à ses propres amis — et à Erza, surtout. Natsu qui lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus partir, plus maintenant, qu'il devait rester avec eux à Fairy Tail, rester pour prouver qu'il avait changé — mais rester pour sa douce et tendre Erza, aussi. Natsu qui lui avait fait promettre de toujours être là pour Erza et inversement, ce d'une manière inconsciente.

Natsu sur qui il comptait pour la protéger, _elle._

Il avait vu d'autres visages, entendus d'autres noms qu'il ne connaissait pas, incapable de détacher son regard de l'écran. Il avait attendu, redoutant le moment où elle apparaîtrait, où son nom à elle serait prononcé.

_Faites qu'elle aille bien. Pitié, pitié, faites qu'elle n'ai rien. Faites qu'elle aille bien, où qu'elle soit..._

Le coup avait été douloureux. Horriblement, terriblement douloureux. Bref et vif ; mais pas sans conséquences.

_**« Erza Scarlet, aussi connue sous le nom de Titania. Portée disparue. Aucun corps retrouvé. »**_

Gérard s'était tout bonnement effondré à genoux sur le sol, le visage plus blême et creux que jamais et les mains tremblantes. Bientôt, ses joues se creusèrent davantage de sillons grisâtres, où se mirent à rouler les larmes incontrôlées et continues s'échappant d'un regard vert qui avait perdu foi en la réalité.

Le monde aurait put s'embraser autour de lui qu'il n'aurait rien remarqué. Le sol aurait put s'effacer qu'il n'aurait pas bougé d'un cil.

Vide ; il était vide.

Une épée se serait plantée dans sa poitrine qu'il n'aurait rien senti — sûrement parce que le coup qu'on venait de lui porter était au moins équivalant à cela, tout aussi douloureux, tout aussi dévastateur.

Pas elle. Pas Erza. Ce n'était pas possible.

Erza ne pouvait pas avoir disparu avec les autres. Il était impossible qu'elle perde, qu'un ennemi soit plus puissant qu'elle, plus puissant qu'elle et que tous ses amis, qu'il s'agisse de Natsu ou des autres.

_Et pourtant._

Tout lui parvenait avec difficulté, comme s'il voyait et entendait le monde du fond d'une piscine. Il sentit brièvement qu'on le soulevait, qu'on le secouait, qu'on lui parait — il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

Tout son esprit lui hurlait la douleur que la soudaine perte d'Erza venait de provoquer, lentement, avec une froideur et une douleur sans pareilles. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire ; et pourtant, sa conscience lui hurlait la vérité, cette vérité dont il ne voulait pas, tout d'abord tapie dans un coin, puis exposée au grand jour. Cette vérité que son esprit avait tenté de repousser, alors que son cœur savait.

Alors que son cœur savait que jamais il ne pourra se remettre d'une telle perte.

_**« Erza Scarlet. »**_

La soudaine respiration qui souleva sa poitrine lui fit prendre conscience de son état, sans que ça ne l'alerte plus que cela ; un hoquet de douleur s'en suivit, incontrôlable.

_**« Portée disparue. Aucun corps retrouvé. »**_

Était-il réellement possible de supporter une telle perte, lorsque tout ce qu'on avait au monde venait de disparaître, lorsque tout ce qui définissait notre identité venait de s'envoler ?

Et puis les parois solides et infranchissables de sa prison étaient de nouveau apparues, sans qu'il ne s'en rende tout de suite compte. La solitude et le froid s'étaient fait plus présents, tandis qu'il entourait ses genoux de ses bras dans lesquels il enfouit son visage encore strié de larmes silencieuses, dans l'espoir d'oublier, de taire la douleur, de trouver un semblant de sérénité.

_**« Portée disparue. Aucun corps retrouvé. »**_

C'est tout son monde qui avait disparu.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé une première fois, en face du Nirvana et de tout ce qui faisait qu'il avait encore un semblant de conscience, il ne lui restait que le souvenir d'Erza. Sa douceur, sa tendresse, sa gentillesse. Leur enfance, son innocence, leur entraide. La couleur de ses cheveux qu'il aimait tant, sa voix, son sourire, le bonheur qu'elle lui apportait.

Leur bonheur. Ce bonheur qu'il avait gâché, du jour au lendemain, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi — parce qu'il avait tout oublié.

Aujourd'hui, Erza était partie. Avec elle étaient partis ses souvenirs ; sa tendresse, son cœur, l'amour qu'elle lui portait, celui qu'il était prêt à lui donner. Son pardon, sa clémence, sa gentillesse, sa générosité. Sa douceur, sa puissance, sa beauté. Erza était partie — à jamais.

Et désormais, Gérard n'avait plus rien.

* * *

Ils étaient tous ici pour une bonne raison. Certains avaient tué, parfois froidement et sans remords, d'autres parce qu'ils n'avaient pas eut le choix ; mais ils se retrouvaient tout de même ici — parce que personne ne voulait croire en eux, parce qu'ils étaient seuls contre tout. D'autres avaient enlevé, volé, manigancé, violé, détruit brûlé coupé explosé ; chacun avait un crime particulier, parfois plusieurs en même temps. Un crime dont ils devaient se laver, souvent à contrecœur.

Toujours est-il qu'ils étaient là pour une bonne raison.

Et pourtant, dans cette salle où ils étaient tous — une salle commune, qui ressemblait en réalité plus à un trou à rat puant le désespoir et la méfiance qu'un foyer — il y en avait un qui restait seul. Seul, avec ses pensées, avec ses souvenirs. Il se démarquait des autres par l'étrange marque rouge qui barrait un côté de son visage, seule vivacité chez lui. Même ses cheveux bleus avaient perdu de leur éclat. Parfois, lors de ces rares fois où on l'obligeait à sortir de sa cellule, les autres pouvaient le voir. Ils le voyaient, avec une barbe de plusieurs jours qui lui donnait un aspect d'autant plus miteux, pathétique. Ils le voyaient, lui et la peau saillante de son dos où se dessinaient des estafilades de plus en plus larges, entre les deux surfaces osseuses et désormais presque pointues de ses omoplates mais également le long de sa colonne vertébrale, où l'on distinguait chaque os en dessous de la peau tendre et fragile. Ils le regardaient, ils chuchotaient entre eux ; pas lui. Lui, il restait seul.

Gérard s'était souvenu.

Tout était arrivé petit à petit, par étapes. D'abord une question, puis le lendemain, une réponse. En se concentrant, il arrivait même à se souvenir de la manière dont il avait pût penser, lors de certains moments. Ce qu'il s'était dit, ce qu'il avait pût ressentir, voir, entendre ou toucher.

Ça l'avait rendu malade.

Il avait été forcé de revivre tous les moments de sa vie ; tous. Il avait d'abord pensé qu'il ne s'agissait que de simples cauchemars — des pensées venues pour le torturer, après la douleur que la perte d'Erza avait provoqué, après les ravages irréversibles qu'elle avait causé.

Et puis les visions s'étaient étendues jusque lorsqu'il était éveillé. Ça avait fait mal, au début ; vraiment mal.

Il avait tout revu, tout revécu. La Tour du Paradis, leur tentative d'escapade, Erza. Le regard de ceux qu'il avait tué pour la sauver ; Erza. Milliana, Shô, Simon, Dandy, et tous les autres.

La douleur. La haine. La honte et la révolte d'un enfant qui ne méritait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, d'un enfant qui voulait juste la liberté — mais la haine, surtout.

Et puis la haine, encore. Erza. Erza et son cœur qu'il avait piétiné, écrasé, morcelé. Erza et son innocence qu'il avait bafoué, Erza et la vie de culpabilité à laquelle il l'avait condamnée.

Erza et les mensonges qu'il avait inventé pour mieux la détruire, pour lui faire plus de mal. La douleur et cette même haine qui l'habitait dans les yeux de ceux qui avaient été autrefois ses amis, avant de ne devenir que de simples pions. Ceux qu'il avait lui-même choisi pour qu'ils s'en aillent et partent en servir un autre ; tous ses anciens amis, tous ceux qu'il avait bernés, trahis.

Tous ceux qu'il avait un jour aimés.

La magie, la destruction. Les complots, le sang, la mort ; mais, toujours dans un coin de sa tête, Erza. Erza qui était devenue un des mages les plus puissants de tout Fiore, celle que l'on s'était mis à appeler Titania, la reine des fées. Titania, la belle et forte Titania ; même sous l'emprise de Zeref — du moins à ce qu'on lui avait dit, bien qu'il ne nourrisse à présent quelques doutes à ce propos — elle l'obsédait complètement. Il désirait la voir loin de lui et de ses projets autant qu'il voulait la contempler et lui parler — lui faire du mal, l'humilier, la torturer, et observer avec un amusement et une fascination mal dissimulés les mimiques de son visage si froid et les réactions violente qu'un simple effleurement pouvait provoquer.

Il avait ressenti la frustration de Zeref, mélangée à sa propre colère de voir qu'elle arrivait tout de même à s'en sortir — mais n'aurait-il pas dût être heureux, en réalité ?

Et puis la douleur s'était tarie — ou peut-être était-il simplement incapable de la ressentir, tant la vérité était dure à accepter. C'était un cercle vicieux et sans fin ; autant Gérard était tout bonnement horrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il avait pût faire, autant il désirait tout de même savoir jusqu'à quel point il avait pût aller dans toutes les horreurs qu'il avait commises. Pas par curiosité ; plutôt par simple acquis de conscience. Pour être sûr.

Et, peut-être, parce qu'après tout ça, il voulait être sûr qu'il ne manquera à personne lorsqu'il quittera ce monde.

Les autres le regardaient fixer ses mains tremblantes d'un visage étonnamment fermé et impassible, sans comprendre. Ils ne savaient pas ce qui avait bien pût lui arriver, ce qu'il avait bien pût faire. Ils n'imaginaient même pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se dire, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

Ils ne le comprenaient pas. Il y avait eux et lui. Il y avait ces condamnés qui se refusaient bien souvent à leur sort ; et lui, qui ne parlait pas, ne bougeait pas, mangeait à peine.

Certains savaient ; ils avaient entendu. Ils avaient entendu des membres du conseil dire qu'il avait détruit le conseil magique, qu'il avait attenté à la vie de centaines de personnes dans le but de faire revivre un quelconque dieu ou divinité perdue. Ils avaient cru comprendre qu'il s'était servi d'une projection de magie pour duper les dirigeants même de Fiore et mener à bien son plan — ce qui faisait irrémédiablement de lui un mage plus puissant qu'il n'y paraissait, un individu d'autant plus dangereux qu'il ne le démontrait. Une menace à éradiquer. Un criminel à traquer.

Un monstre à tuer.

Il s'appelait Gérard Fernandez. Certains l'appelaient encore Jycrain, à cause d'une habitude dont ils avaient eut du mal à se défaire. Il avait plus de sang sur les mains que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, devait sûrement faire partie des plus jeunes, de ceux qui avaient encore le plus de choses à vivre.

Mais jamais il ne s'était défendu. Pas une seule fois.

Des chuchotements se faisaient entendre, ici et là. On disait qu'il avait même avoué certaines choses qu'on ne lui avait pas reproché, des choses tellement terribles que les membres de conseil avaient tout bonnement préféré croire qu'il avait perdu l'esprit ; peut-être bien parce que malgré tout, ils gardaient un peu de pitié pour lui, pour celui qu'ils pensaient qu'il avait été.

Et pourtant, bien que son regard soit constamment éteint et recouvert d'un voile de remords, on y distinguait encore une profonde lucidité. Gérard n'était pas fou — et c'était même sûrement l'un des rares à avoir encore toute sa tête.

Il avait simplement décidé de ne pas résister.

Certains juraient l'avoir entendu pleurer, lors de leurs rares instants de lucidité - lorsque la folie ne les avait pas dévoré, lorsque la solitude et le désespoir n'étaient pas assez forts pour les empêcher de penser. Ils disaient l'avoir entendu se lamenter, s'épuiser à pleurer — à pleurer pour Rob, pour Erza, pour Simon. Pour Milliana, Shô, Wally et tous les autres. Pour ceux qu'il avait aimé ; pour ceux qu'il avait blessés.

Et pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour se défendre. Rien dit ; les accusations et les crimes qui lui étaient reprochés ne l'avaient nullement fait cillé. Il s'était contenté de confirmer, parfois d'un simple mouvement de tête, d'autres d'une façon plus déterminée.

Ses yeux s'étaient faits plus brillants et ses cernes plus creuses, peut-être. Il avait soudainement perdu le peu de carrure qu'il lui restait - et ses os saillants n'en étaient devenus que plus voyants, la fatigue et la lassitude qui l'habitaient plus présentes. De tous, il était sûrement celui qui avait le moins l'air d'un criminel. D'un meurtrier.

Et pourtant.

La sentence était tombée comme un couperet, ainsi que le silence dans la salle d'audience, lourd et pesant.

Gérard Fernandez sera exécuté. Mis à mort pour ses crimes ; et ce sans aucune forme de pitié.

Gérard n'avait rien dit, rien laissé paraître. Il avait à peine baissé les yeux, dans un imperceptible signe d'acquiescement ; il acceptait.

Il avait largement mérité de mourir pour ses crimes.

Il ne méritait pas de vivre. Il ne méritait plus de vivre.

Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

* * *

Il était prêt.

Dans les cellules voisines, des regards sombres et brillants le fixaient dans ciller ; et, curieusement, Gérard avait l'impression qu'ils avaient plus peur pour lui que lui-même ne craignait ce qui allait se passer le jour-même. Cette pensée l'aurait presque fait sourire.

Si Erza avait pût voir à quel point il était pitoyable, qu'aurait-elle dit, elle ?

Il était condamné à mort. Aujourd'hui était le jour du jugement ; celui où il paiera enfin pour ses crimes.

Étrangement, il ne ressentait aucune appréhension — ou peut-être s'en persuadait-il. Il n'avait pas plus mangé que d'habitude, pas plus dormi que d'habitude. C'était étrange. Étrange, de penser comme ça.

Mais pouvait-on lui en vouloir pour désirer la rédemption plus que n'importe quoi d'autre ? Pour désirer rejoindre ceux qu'il avait aimé plutôt que de rester dans un monde qui ne voulait pas de lui ?

Gérard eut un petit sourire en ramenant ses genoux contre son torse, assis dans un coin de sa cellule. Y penser lui faisait mal. Y penser lui rappelait irrémédiablement ce qu'il avait pût faire, toutes les choses qu'il avait oubliées et dont il s'était souvenu.

Penser à Erza lui faisait mal. Mais seule la vision de son sourire parvenait à propager une telle chaleur dans sa poitrine. Seul le souvenir de sa voix et des convictions nobles et empruntes de pureté qui l'animaient l'aidait à tenir le coup.

Un an. Cela faisait exactement un an que la disparition de son amie d'enfance et compagne de geôle lui avait été annoncée. Un an où il avait pleuré, ressassé, où il s'était rappelé de tous dans les moindres détails, rappelé.

Un long soupir brisa le silence, en faisant frémir certains. Un soupir las, presque ennuyé. Nostalgique, aussi.

Mais peut-être plus que ceux des autres.

De là où il se trouvait, il suffisait que Gérard lève les yeux pour apercevoir une minuscule lucarne en verre à triple épaisseur — au moins — qui perçait le mur infranchissable et truffé de magie du plafond, d'une blancheur éclatante et pourtant presque maladive — comme un peu tout ce qui de trouvait ici, d'ailleurs. Dans ces rares moments de calme et de tranquillité, Gérard ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver de l'extérieur et de tout ce qu'il en avait vu, depuis qu'il s'était rappelé. Il ne désirait pas la liberté, non.

Il souhaitait simplement partir. Partir d'ici, pour de bon. Partir et pouvoir oublier ;_ à jamais._

Quelques étoiles brillaient encore, dans un astre sombre qui se teintait petit à petit de couleurs de plus en plus chaudes. Des nuances roses-orangées, tout d'abord. Puis des notes dorées, ensuite.

Gérard sourit ; il aimait la couleur du ciel lorsqu'il se levait ou qu'il se couchait. Il aimait le rouge qui y apparaissait, ce rouge qui lui rappelait ces choses que Papy Rob lui disait.

_« Tu sais pourquoi le ciel est rouge, petit ? Parce que de toutes les couleurs qui existent, le rouge est celle qui va le plus loin. »_

Le rouge. Le feu, la haine, la passion, le sang ; Erza. Erza et sa force. Erza et sa colère. Erza et son amour. Erza et tout ce qui faisait qu'elle faisait partie de lui ; de lui et de sa vie.

Erza qui s'invitait dans sa tête. Dans ses rêves, dans ses pensées. Dans sa douleur, dans son bonheur.

Et dans son cœur, peut-être.

Peut-être parce que ce serait le dernier qu'il verrait avant un moment, ce ciel là lui parut plus beau. Peut-être parce que ça lui rappelait les matins amers et froids où il se réveillait et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tout de même heureux en sentant Erza blottie contre lui, en quête de chaleur et de réconfort. Ces matins où chacun comptaient ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu au froid la nuit, ces matins qu'ils comptaient comme un jour en plus où on leur avait prit leur liberté. Ces matins où il séchait les larmes de ses amis avec une patience et un savoir-faire qu'il avait acquis bien malgré lui, tout en se montrant le plus fort et rassurant possible — pour les rassurer, justement, ou du moins le tenter.

Ces matins où seules les lèvres d'une petite fille aux cheveux rouges s'étiraient en un sourire. Un sourire, un seul, qui suffisait à lui redonner courage, à l'aider à tenir, à réchauffer leurs cœurs meurtris. À inventer de nouvelles histoire, un nouveau monde pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper sans qu'on ne le leur empêche.

Un sourire qui l'avait fait espérer.

Un frémissement douloureux parcouru sa colonne vertébrale, déversant une douleur lente et diffuse dans sa poitrine. Les yeux brillants de nostalgie, Gérard essuya lentement et d'un geste habitué les larmes qui s'en échappaient du dos de la main, un sourire aux lèvres.

Combien même il partait avec des regrets et du sang sur les mains ; il était heureux. Heureux d'avoir connu Erza. Heureux d'avoir pût vivre ces instants de bonheur, malgré tout. D'avoir été utile à Erza, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Immensément soulagé et comblé de l'avoir vue une dernière fois. De savoir qu'elle avait été celle qui l'avait fait avancer — comme toujours — même lorsqu'il n'était plus personne. De savoir qu'il tenait à elle autant qu'elle tenait à lui — si ce n'est plus.

Heureux de savoir qu'_elle_, elle avait été prête à le pardonner.

Tous avaient violemment sursauté lorsque la gigantesque porte métallique aux nombreux verrous liant le couloir et la salle aux nombreuses cellules où ils se trouvaient s'était ouverte, plus lourdement que d'habitude. Gérard n'avait pas cillé, lui ; il était prêt.

Deux gardes s'arrêtèrent de part et d'autre de sa cellule. D'un commun accord, l'un des deux geôliers ouvrit la porte de sa cellule de lacryma à l'aide d'un dispositif placé au bout de sa lance et désigna ses poignets du menton, sans un mot. Gérard ne protesta pas et les lui présenta, l'ombre d'un sourire amer se dessinant sur ses lèvres lorsque des liens l'empêchant tout à fait de bouger et entièrement faits de magie les emprisonnèrent à nouveau. C'était désagréable et ça piquait un peu par moment, mais il ne s'en plaindra pas ; si c'était la dernière fois qu'il les portait, il les portera avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. En silence. Avec stoïcisme et impassibilité.

Pour la mémoire d'Erza.

« Prêt à quitter ce monde, Gérard ? »

Ce dernier posa un regard surpris vers les grand yeux verts qui le dévisageaient derrière le casque de l'un des gardes — le plus petit —, surpris à l'entente de sa voix, féminine et bien étrangement jeune. Il y avait aussi des femmes parmi ses geôliers ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Néanmoins, il acquiesça, réprimant avec difficulté les larmes et le sourire qui menaçaient de troubler le masque stoïque de son visage, dans une alliance douce-amère des plus étranges.

« Je suis prêt, acquiesça-t-il enfin. Faites que ça soit court, s'il vous plaît. Je ne souhaite pas salir la mémoire de ceux que j'ai aimé encore longtemps, souffla-t-il ensuite en baissant les yeux.

— Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit le deuxième garde, visiblement une femme elle aussi. Ce sera rapide. »

Gérard fronça des sourcils à l'entente de la voix mais ne dit rien ; elle lui semblait...

_Familière ?_

Le chemin fut silencieux, uniquement bercé par le bruit de talons de chaussures sur le sol, de cliquetis de chaînes et celui, plus discret, de ses pieds nus qui foulaient pour la dernière fois le marbre sombre de la prison. Un frisson parcouru l'échine du jeune homme, sans qu'il n'en connaisse la cause. Sans savoir pourquoi, la présence des gardes ravivait chez lui un souvenir qu'il ne parvenait pas ou difficilement à identifier. Une sensation sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Un besoin dont il ignorait la provenance.

Le regard posé sur une fenêtre ouverte du plus petit des soldats à la voix fluette lui répondit.

Les gardes ne dirent rien lorsqu'il s'arrêta face à la fenêtre, comme pour observer le paysage pour la dernière fois. Gérard soupira ; il aurait aimé y être. Y être pour courir, sauter, crier, rire, boire et manger. Pour y être heureux.

Avec eux. Shô, Milliana, Simon, Wally et tous les autres. Erza. Une dernière et ultime fois ; comme il l'avait tant désiré lorsqu'il était enfant.

« Vous semblez tout d'un coup moins sûr de vous. », souffla la plus jeune comme pour lui rappeler sa présence.

L'autre ne dit rien, sa main crispée autour de sa lance. Gérard trouvait sa voix trop jeune pour être celle d'un soldat. Mais il y trouvait également quelque chose d'un peu trop plat, d'un peu trop triste. Il se demanda un instant si elle savait seulement face à qui elle se tenait, à quel monstre elle parlait.

Il soupira ; les espoirs de cette vie étaient bien loin, maintenant. Il aurait aimé y être, tout faire pour y être - avant, peut-être.

Mais plus maintenant. Il avait anéanti tout espoir de vivre ces instants, il y avait déjà bien longtemps. Ces espoirs et ces rêves allaient se consumer et disparaître ; et lui avec.

« Allons-y. Je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre du temps. »

Ou du moins le pensait-il.

« Ça, le temps, je m'y connais, fit la plus âgée avec un mélange d'amertume et d'amusement qui éveillèrent de nouveau chez Gérard cette familiarité étrange et bien trop suspecte.

— Mais qui diable êtes-

— Ici ! »

Gérard se tourna derrière eux, les sens en alerte. Comme surgis de nulle part, un détachement de soldats accourraient vers eux, le cliquetis de leurs armures raisonnant dans le couloir. Leurs lances brandies, ils avaient l'air de leur en vouloir. Le prisonnier observa les deux gardes qui l'accompagnaient se placer devant lui, comme pour le protéger. Il ne comprenait pas ; ne devait-il pas être publiquement exécuté ?

« Ultear !

— Je sais. Occupe-toi de lui, Meldy ! On se rejoint là-bas ! »

Gérard s'était figé, ses yeux rivés vers la mèche de cheveux noirs qui venait de s'échapper d'un des coins du casques. Et brusquement, les souvenirs lui revinrent.

Un visage de porcelaine, des lèvres peintes en rouge. De grands yeux sombres, des cheveux de soie noirs ; un corps qui en avait fait rêver plus d'un — mais pas lui. Pas lui.

Parce qu'il l'avait toujours vue comme une deuxième partie de lui. Parce qu'il n'avait toujours été qu'une deuxième partie d'elle.

Une voix un peu rêveuse, un peu lunatique par moments, un sourire, pâle et figé, espiègle par moment. Une marionnette, qui avait sût jouer son rôle à la perfection, pour l'influencer, le manipuler, l'utiliser, et le maintenir de façon constante sous son emprise sans être consciente qu'elle se trouvait elle même sous le joug de rêves aussi irréalisables que les siens.

_Ultear._

Une lueur paniquée traversa son regard sombre lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de la façon dont il la dévisageait, son masque impassible se muant en une expression pleine de colère et de dédain.

Il lui en voulait ; il ne pouvait que lui en vouloir.

« Gérard, suis-moi ! Il faut qu'on quitte cet endroit ! », le pressa la plus jeune en se débarrassant de son casque.

Le prisonnier dévisagea les traits délicats de l'adolescente qui venait de défaire ses liens, ses yeux verts brillant de détermination et d'anxiété pour son amie contrastant follement avec sa courte mais vive chevelure rose.

Les yeux du mage stellaire s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en reconnaissant la boule de cristal qui flotta un instant dans les airs. Soudain, elle émit une vive lueur, et tout un pan de mur s'écroula la seconde qui suivait juste en face de leurs poursuivants, empêchant ceux-ci de les atteindre.

Son regard rencontra celui de la jeune femme, déterminé.

« Gérard, reprit Ultear avec empressement. Il faut que tu me fasses confiance. On va te sortir d'ici, et-

— Et quoi ? Me faire faire d'autres de ces choses ? Me manipuler pour que je tues mes amis ?! Me demander de réveiller un pouvoir sombre endormi pour votre bien-aimé Zeref ?! », explosa le prisonnier en chassant vivement la main qu'elle avait posé sur son bras, maintenant qu'il l'avait reconnue.

Les mots s'étaient échappés d'eux même. Il ne chercha même pas à s'excuser ; Ultear avait été mêlée à ça, elle aussi. De son propre grès. S'il avait accompli toutes ces atrocités, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle l'avait voulu ; il l'avait comprit, après un an à réfléchir sans cesse. Ces mots étaient peut-être cruels, ils étaient vrais.

Ce n'était ni injuste, ni sans raison.

Il ne voulait pas de nouveau être mêlé à ça. Il ne voulait pas faire le mal, être utilisé comme un vulgaire pion — comme ça avait été le cas.

Meldy chercha à capter le regard de son aînée, tout en jetant des regards aux alentours. Les lèvres pincées, cette dernière le fixait et soutenait son regard dur sans ciller, les yeux brillants.

« Je... commença celle qui avait partagé toute une vie avec lui, avant qu'il ne la coupe brusquement.

— Je m'en fiche. Je ne te laisserai pas recommencer. Je ne te laisserai pas me forcer à leur faire du mal. À faire du mal, déclara le prisonnier sur un ton aussi amer que sévère, bien décidé à mourir plutôt que de commettre à nouveau de telles atrocités.

— Je sais. »

Gérard se tut, surpris, puis se redressa lentement. Le regard de la jeune femme n'avait pas quitté le sien, toujours aussi profond, comme deux morceaux de néant dont les étoiles firent soudain leur apparition, brillant tristement. Tristement.

Alors une larme solitaire, une seule, s'en échappa pour rouler sur la joue de porcelaine de celle qui s'était autrefois joué de lui, sincère et pleine de regrets.

Et sur le coup, Gérard en eut tout bonnement le souffle coupé.

Il la connaissait. Il avait grandit avec elle, bien qu'ils aient été souvent séparés ; il la connaissait. Elle, sa beauté dont elle savait jouer, la façon dont elle l'avait dupé. Sa force, la faiblesse qu'elle n'avait jamais montré. En toute une vie passée à des côtés, c'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait sans le masque qu'elle avait l'habitude d'afficher, pour mieux berner ses ennemis, les enjôler, les tromper. Ultear ne faisait pas semblant.

Et c'était bien la toute première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer. La première fois qu'il voyait_ Ultear_ pleurer.

« Ultear ! Il faut qu'on bouge ! », les pressa la plus jeune en attrapant la main de la jeune femme.

Leurs regards se quittèrent après un long moment. Spectatrice de leur échange silencieux, Meldy avait été la seule à remarquer que la rumeur de gardes qui s'approchaient s'était irrémédiablement rapprochée d'eux, de plus en plus forte. Gérard fixait les deux comparses une à une, incrédule, lorsque son corps lui rappela soudainement qu'il n'avait rien mangé ou presque depuis un bon moment ; sa vision se troubla brusquement et se para de petites tâches dansantes et lumineuses, tandis que les fourmillements évidents de sa faiblesse se faisaient sentir dans ses jambes, de plus en plus lourdes.

Le regard d'Ultear se posa à nouveau sur lui, perçant ; et à l'instant même où il rencontra le sien, presque fiévreux, Gérard sut qu'elle avait comprit. Qu'elle avait comprit qu'il ne sera pas capable de s'enfuir. Que même en le désirant de tout son cœur, il tombera avant.

« Je sais, répéta-t-elle en levant sa boule de cristal. Gérard, je... », s'apprêta-t-elle à dire, avant que l'hésitation ne la coupe.

Le monde s'était mis à tanguer autour de lui, instable. Ses genoux auraient durement rencontré le sol si Ultear ne s'était pas avancée au dernier moment pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Il entendit la jeune femme soupirer, alors qu'elle posait une main à l'arrière de sa tête, sur ses cheveux qui s'étaient fait beaucoup plus longs depuis un peu plus d'un an et devaient maintenant lui arriver à la nuque, si ce n'est plus. Meldy y distingua la lueur signifiant la présence de magie et se prépara elle-même au combat.

« Je suis désolée. »

Et ce furent les derniers instants que sa mémoire pût enregistrer, avant qu'il ne soit happé dans les griffes de l'inconscience.

* * *

Il faisait jour.

Ses yeux se refermèrent aussitôt qu'il eut reprit conscience, agressés par la lumière. Le bout de sa langue vint goûter l'air, pâteuse. Il avait la gorge sèche et le ventre désespérément vide, et une courbature aiguë tiraillait ses muscles dans l'intégrité de son corps.

Son cœur rata un battement.

Il faisait jour. Il avait faim et soif. Il ressentait la douleur.

Gérard ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa tout aussi vite. Aussitôt, son regard incrédule se posa sur l'intérieur d'une petite clairière, au seuil parsemé de minuscules fleurs blanches dont le cœur coloré de différentes façons dispersaient leur pollen au grès du vent. Le jeune homme plissa le nez ; cette odeur lui était étrangère, mais pas désagréable pour autant. En se retournant, il put non seulement constater qu'il était allongé dans un sac de couchage, à l'abri de l'ombre d'un petit arbre, mais que la douleur de son abdomen lui parvenait d'une blessure recouverte de bandages immaculés.

Le souffle vint à lui manquer, tant la stupeur fut grande. En baissant les yeux vers ses mains — elles aussi bandées — il pût se rendre compte sans en être vraiment étonné qu'elles étaient parcourues de légers tremblements, démonstration de sa surprise. Il n'y avait personne aux alentours ; mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas arrivé, ici, sain et sauf, tout seul.

Ses pensées se retournèrent dans sa tête. Sain et sauf.

Gérard était _vivant._

La présence de bruit à sa droite l'alerta. Péniblement assis comme il le pouvait, Gérard sentit son monde s'écrouler une deuxième fois sous ses pieds en voyant qui venait de faire son entrée dans la clairière, visiblement tout aussi surprise que lui de le voir ici.

_Ultear._

Le jeune homme ne baissa pas les yeux pour autant, préférant l'affronter du regard. Ultear ne fut visiblement pas décidée à fuir non plus ; mais elle ne dit pas un mot et garda le silence, soutenant durement son regard. Ce fut l'arrivée d'une Meldy qui s'extirpa d'entre deux épaisses fougères les bras chargés de plantes à l'aspect divers qui les interrompit dans leur duel visuel.

L'adolescente parut tout aussi surprise que ses aînés et s'approcha immédiatement de lui, afin de prendre place sur une souche d'arbre qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarquée ; elle avait manifestement veillé à son chevet un long moment, vu les différents tas de pansements sales, chiffons ensanglantés et bols en bois au fond encore luisant de traces de soupe qui entouraient l'endroit où elle vint se poser.

Elle l'aida doucement à s'asseoir, avec des gestes doux et attentifs, tout en ignorant les gestes vains qu'il fit pour tenter de la repousser et de se débrouiller.

« Nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que tu te réveilles avant au moins une journée, précisa Meldy en détaillant ses blessures d'un œil vert critique.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à être en vie tout court, à vrai dire... », souffla Gérard autant à elle en guise de réponse qu'à lui-même.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Meldy releva les yeux et tenta de lui sourire avec amusement. Gérard se contenta de détourner le regard ; Ultear s'était approchée.

« C'est bon, Meldy. Je prends la relève. », fit-elle simplement et d'une voix plate, les yeux rivés vers l'ancien prisonnier, à présent fugitif.

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement et s'en alla avec les pansements souillés, sans dire un mot de plus.

Et le silence s'installa.

Gérard décida de la regarder, puisqu'il ne se sentait de toute manière pas capable de se défendre si elle décidait de lui faire un coup bas et parce qu'elle avait visiblement quelque chose à lui dire, à expliquer.

Dans tous les cas, lui avait des choses à lui demander.

Ultear soupira en ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'elle n'était pas maquillée, contrairement à la façon dont il avait eut l'habitude de la voir ; et, il fallait bien le reconnaître, ça lui allait bien. La rendait moins fausse. Plus réelle, authentique.

Et pour la première fois, il eut l'impression de redécouvrir Ultear. Pas la sorcière qui avait manipulé son esprit et ses souvenirs de son enfance jusqu'à la fin de son adolescence.

La _vraie_ Ultear.

« Je suis désolée. », fit-elle à nouveau en baissant les yeux.

Ses mains tremblaient. Il devina qu'elles étaient moites à la façon dont elle essuyait régulièrement ses paumes sur le tissu de la combinaison qu'elle portait à ce moment là. Gérard remarqua alors qu'il n'était plus vêtu de ses guenilles de prisonnier, mais d'un simple caleçon et pantalon ample, propres. On l'avait donc changé. Mais il n'émit aucune remarque ; Ultear le connaissait suffisamment bien pour ne pas que ça le gêne plus que ça — et à vrai dire, la moindre gêne ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

Après tout, elle avait partagé toutes ses pensées pendant tant d'années. Il avait été elle, d'une certaine façon ; sa poupée, son jouet. Sa marionnette.

Mais plus maintenant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sorti d'ici ? »

Ultear ne répondit pas tout de suite — c'est à peine si elle osait le regarder dans les yeux. Les mains crispées sur ses vêtements, elle ne cessait de lever les yeux vers le ciel, battant frénétiquement des paupières ; alors, seulement, il pût voir les larmes qui y brillaient.

Ultear pleurait. Encore.

Sur le coup, le jeune homme préféra détourner son regard. Ça lui ressemblait si peu qu'il avait l'impression d'être face à une étrangère, tout en étant parfaitement conscient qu'il s'agissait de la jeune femme avec qui il avait grandit ; ça le gênait — un peu.

Gérard en sourit presque, pensif ; il n'aimait pas voir le chagrin chez les autres. L'ancien Gérard n'aurait jamais pensé une telle chose ; mais lui, si. Parce qu'il n'était plus Jycrain.

Il était Gérard Fernandez. Un des enfants de la Tour du Paradis. Quelqu'un au grand cœur qui n'agissait qu'au nom de la justice et de ses convictions. Le garçon courageux prêt à se battre pour défendre sa cause et ses amis.

Le Gérard qu'Erza avait aimé.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles celle qui avait détruit le conseil magique sanglota silencieusement — ou le plus possible, du moins. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il n'y était pas indifférent, que ça le peinait, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pût lui faire. Meldy ne revint pas ; mais Gérard ne se demanda même pas où elle pouvait être. Cette petite avait l'air de savoir se débrouiller.

Mais, et surtout, il avait deviné rien qu'en regardant son regard que son passé avait dût être semblable au sien ; assombri par l'ombre noire et terriblement influente de Zeref, écrite dans le sang et les larmes.

Comme lui.

« Ultear, la rappela-t-il de nouveau, moins durement mais de façon assez ferme pour montrer qu'il était encore méfiant. Dis-moi... Dis moi pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé mourir. »

La jeune femme inspira profondément et chassa ses larmes du dos de la main, l'air un peu plus sûre d'elle. Enfin, après avoir rassemblé ses mots — et son courage, sûrement — elle répondit d'une voix pleine de remords :

« Tu... Tu es bien placé pour savoir tout ce que j'ai fait, Gérard. Toutes les choses que tu as faites, tout ce pourquoi tu t'en veux, c'était moi, ajouta-t-elle en accrochant son regard au sien. C'est moi qui a fait du mal à tes amis. C'est moi qui a tué Simon. C'est moi qui a fait du mal à Erza. À Erza, et à tous les autres. »

Un élan de douleur passa sur le visage du jeune homme, qui lui cacha son visage pour ne pas qu'elle le remarque. Il le savait. Il le savait déjà.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était pas la seule fautive dans cette histoire. Que tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait fait parce qu'elle lui en avait soufflé l'idée. Que tout ce qu'il avait fait, il aurait pût ne pas le faire.

Mais que tout ce qu'il avait fait, il avait décidé de le faire quand même. Par lui-même.

« Je comprends que tu puisses m'en vouloir. C'est normal, insista-t-elle, la voix étranglée par les larmes. Tu ne méritais pas de mourir. S'il y en a une qui doit payer pour mes crimes, c'est moi. J'ai... »

Il la regarda à nouveau. Se mordillant la lèvre jusqu'au sang, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours avant de continuer.

« J'ai détruit le village de Meldy, quand elle était petite, finit-elle par avouer en étouffant un brusque sanglot. Je lui ai menti, comme pour toi. J'ai détruit les personnes les plus importantes de toute sa vie... souffla-t-elle en fermant ses yeux débordants de larmes, les traits déformés par la douleur. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux... J'ai... J'ai...

— Je sais. »

La jeune femme releva un visage débordant de larmes vers le sien, marqué par au moins presque autant de remords qu'elle. Le regard dans le vide, il sentit ses yeux lui piquer mais se reprit ; il ne voulait pas ajouter sa propre culpabilité à la sienne.

Il savait ce que c'était que d'être responsable du malheur des gens, même indirectement. Il pouvait comprendre.

Il avait le sang de ses propres amis sur les mains.

« Je sais à quel point tu t'en veux. Je sais, reprit-il d'une voix rauque en la regardant fixement. Ce sont ces mains qui ont tué mes amis, ajouta le jeune homme en levant ces dernières comme pour appuyer sa phrase. Pas les tiennes. J'avais le_ choix_, Ultear.

— M-Mais, tu l'as fait parce que...

— Parce que tu m'as conseillé de le faire. Tu ne me l'as pas ordonné. J'avais le choix. Je sais que j'avais le choix... »

Elle déglutit péniblement et prit son visage entre ses mains. Gérard la regarda faire, silencieux ; elle n'avait pas démenti les faits parce qu'ils contenaient une part de vérité, quoique quiconque en dise.

Elle était certes coupable ; il n'était pas tout à fait innocent pour autant.

« Je l'aime, tu sais. », lâcha-t-elle soudain.

Gérard l'invita à continuer du regard, surpris. Ultear renifla et reprit, la gorge serrée :

« Meldy. Je ne compte pas expier mes pêchés en quittant ce monde. Ma mort ne vaudra pas toutes les vies que j'ai prise... Et je ne peux pas la laisser toute seule, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire pensif. Plus maintenant. Je resterai avec elle autant qu'elle le voudra, quoi qu'il arrive.

— Pourquoi ? se risqua à demander le jeune homme, un étrange pincement au cœur.

— Parce qu'elle a besoin de moi. Et j'ai besoin d'elle aussi, je crois... », ajouta la jeune femme en fermant les yeux, appréciant la brise qui vint caresser son visage et sécher ses larmes.

Il resta silencieux, fixant pensivement la couverture. Étrangement la vision qu'Ultear était entrain de lui donner d'elle paraissait tout à fait différente de celle qu'il avait cru connaître autrefois ; mais elle n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Cette Ultear là était déjà plus_ humaine. _

« C'est un peu comme ça, que j'essaie de me racheter... Je sais que ça ne sera jamais suffisant. Que jamais je n'effacerai tout le mal que je vous ai fait, à toi et à elle... Mais je dois au moins essayer. », continua-t-elle à voix basse.

Le fugitif se contenta d'acquiescer ; il comprenait. Et sans doutes aurait-il fait la même chose, lui aussi...

Est-ce que lui aussi, il sera capable de se racheter pour ses fautes ? Est-ce que lui aussi, il trouvera un jour un but, une motivation, quelque chose à laquelle s'accrocher, quelque chose pour l'aider à avancer, maintenant qu'Erza n'était plus ?

« Tu trouveras. »

Ultear étouffa un hoquet de stupeur à l'apparition de Meldy. Déconcerté, Gérard tenta d'échanger un regard avec la plus âgée, puis se tourna de nouveau vers l'adolescente qui s'approchait lentement d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres. La surprise traversa son regard onyx lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une étrange marque semblable à un bracelet brillait au poignet de la jeune fille.

Et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle vint entourer les épaules tremblantes de son amie de ses bras qu'il remarqua que ce même symbole brillait à leurs poignets. À celui d'Ultear, comme sur le sien.

La fille d'Ul eut un petit rire.

« Meldy, c'est presque du voyeurisme, de sonder les sentiments des gens dans leur avis... soupira la brune en lui rendant son étreinte.

— Je sais. Mais j'ai été élevée par une femme qui a toujours été_ très_ curieuse. », répondit l'adolescente avec malice, riant à son tour lorsque la brune la réprimanda d'un grognement agacé.

Gérard ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, malgré son incompréhension. Voir qu'Ultear était si attachée à cette fille et réciproquement lui réchauffa le cœur, d'une certaine manière.

Parce que ça prouvait qu'elle était capable d'aimer, même après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Qu'elle était capable d'aller vers le pardon, de marcher vers l'avenir.

Néanmoins, il soupira à nouveau. Mais pour lui, est-ce que c'était la même chose ?

« Ça l'est, confirma à nouveau la jeune fille en se tournant à nouveau vers lui.

— Meldy !

— Laisse, Ultear, l'interrompit Gérard. Continue, fit-il ensuite à l'adolescente.

— Il y avait cette fille, à Fairy Tail. Juvia. Elle disait qu'il fallait se battre au nom de l'amour. Qu'il fallait vivre pour l'amour. Pour ceux qu'on aime, souffla Meldy sur un ton presque solennel, comme le ferai un enfant qui réciterait une leçon de la vie.

— C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas mourir, ajouta la mage du temps en souriant.

— Mais les membres de Fairy Tail...

— Tu penses vraiment que ces idiots se laisseraient faire aussi facilement ? », le coupa la brune en riant.

Gérard se tut et la regarda, incrédule.

« Mais... Acnologia...

— On sait. On a tout vu. Mais... J'y crois, moi, souffla Meldy avec conviction. Ils n'abandonneront pas. Ils n'abandonneront jamais.

— Tu les connais aussi bien que moi, Gérard, continua Ultear, ses larmes remplacées par un sourire tendre. Tu sais à quel point ils sont bornés... Et puis, ce n'est pas du genre d'Erza d'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de la persévérance de Titania et acquiesça, son regard se parant de tendresse.

Le soleil se couchait. Lentement, avec lui, le bleu du ciel laissa place à des nuances roses-orangées, parfois violettes, parfois dorées, donnant naissance à une palette de couleur chaudes et une luminosité tamisée. Le chant du vent dans les arbres se fit plus fort, alors qu'une brise venait balayer la clairière, légèrement dégagée.

Le fugitif ferma les yeux. Son cœur s'était mis à pulser d'une façon étrange, diffusant dans son cœur une sensation qu'il avait ressenti jadis. Un sentiment qui l'avait animé, il y avait des années de cela, lorsqu'il n'était que ce gamin en haillons enfermé dans une tour ; lorsqu'il n'était que ce Gérard aux rêves plus grands que la bâtisse qui l'enfermait, ce Gérard et l'innocence qu'il lui restait. Lorsqu'il n'était que cet enfant perdu mais courageux, cet enfant sans avenir possible autre qu'un sacrifice auquel il n'avait jamais voulu participer, mais qui savait malgré tout relever les autres. La chaleur qui émanait de son cœur lui évoqua le sourire innocent d'une certaine fillette aux cheveux rouges, la force et le courage d'une fée au grand cœur, les paroles de la femme qui avait toujours fait partie de sa vie, qu'il s'agisse de son passé, de ses pensées présentes ou de ses convictions futures.

_**« On ne meurt pas pour ses amis. On vit pour eux. C'est en vivant pour ses amis que l'on prouve qu'on est fort. »**_

Son regard s'ouvrit sur les sourires de celles qui, sans vraiment le savoir, allaient faire partie des femmes de sa vie. Doucement et sans un mot, il leur rendit l'étreinte qu'avaient leurs mains sur la sienne d'une légère pression et déclara avec conviction, en guise de réponse à leur question silencieuse :

« Je me battrai. Je me battrai pour réparer mes erreurs. Pour tenter de me racheter auprès de ceux que j'ai aimé. Pour me faire pardonner. »

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, il ressentit de l'espoir ; l'espoir qu'un jour, Erza puisse tout lui pardonner.

* * *

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

Comme cet OS m'a tout particulièrement inspirée, je pense ouvrir un autre - encore - recueil sur les personnages de Crime Sorcière. Quelque chose de pas triste, pour une fois ! xD

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, tout ça tout ça. Je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vous dis à bientôt sur la SPPS ! :)

_Bymeha_


End file.
